Poké-Balls (18)
by AshIsaPussy
Summary: Read about the sexual interactions between the Pokemon protagonists.
1. Misty's First Girl

One day, Ash Ketchum lost Pikachu. While he was looking for his beloved partner, Misty and Dawn where talking."So Misty, Have you ever thought of becoming a lesbian?" Asked Dawn. "of course not, no-one ever notices me anyway..." replied misty, looking down and frowning. As all this was happening, Brock was listening at the keyhole. "wow, so Dawn's a lesbian...who would have thought..." whispered Brock. "So," carried on Dawn, oblivious that Brock was watching their every move, "why don't you try it with another woman?""Because," Misty says, once again looking down, "I never had a woman to try with..."

"PIKACHU! WHERE ARE YOU!" cried Ash, as he and Cilan looked through every bush in Unova. "I don't think he's here, we're too close to the Giant Casm, and the Plasma Frigate's first docking area" Cilan told Ash for the hundredth time."I don't care! I will keep looking until I'm dead if i have too, but i will never abandon one of my Pokémon!" Ash yells in retort.

"what the-"Brock whispers as he sees Misty and Dawn take of their skirts. "I wonder if I should keep watching..."."So Dawn, have you ever thought if this is right?" Misty asks nervously, "Of course," Says Dawn with confidence, "I wouldn't be doing this if i thought it was wrong." Brock was still sitting next to the door, watching through the keyhole as Misty and Dawn took off their shirts and bras to reveal large, round breasts. Oh my, thought Brock, to think I've been hitting on nurse Joy and officer Jenny all this time, when really i should have been aiming for Misty. "Let's get started," Dawn tells Misty "How about a quick kiss to let things heat up?" Misty asks, now gaining her confidence. "okay," Dawn answers, leaning towards a naked Misty. As they collide in an embrace and kiss, Brock watches as their breasts bounce and squash each other. oh yes, thinks Dawn, she obviously feels comfortable with the whole lesbian thing, so I think it's time to kick it up a notch! Dawn reaches for Misty's small, untouched pussy, and Misty does the same, pushing tow fingers, her index and her middle fingers of her right hand, and pushing them into Dawn's slightly larger vagina. all Brock can do is watch...

"Ash, Pikachu obviously doesn't want to be found right now," Cilan begins, "so why don't we wait 'till tomorrow?" "NO! I TOLD YOU, I WILL NEVER ABANDON ONE OF MY POKÉMON!" Ash yells, furious that Cilan could even think of abandoning the first Pokémon who he had met. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Asks Iris, leaping out of a tree.

To Be Continued...


	2. Ash Proves He's Not A Kid

One day, Ash Ketchum lost Pikachu. While he was looking for his beloved partner, Misty and Dawn where talking."So Misty, Have you ever thought of becoming a lesbian?" Asked Dawn. "of course not, no-one ever notices me anyway..." replied misty, looking down and frowning. As all this was happening, Brock was listening at the keyhole. "wow, so Dawn's a lesbian...who would have thought..." whispered Brock. "So," carried on Dawn, oblivious that Brock was watching their every move, "why don't you try it with another woman?""Because," Misty says, once again looking down, "I never had a woman to try with..."

"PIKACHU! WHERE ARE YOU!" cried Ash, as he and Cilan looked through every bush in Unova. "I don't think he's here, we're too close to the Giant Casm, and the Plasma Frigate's first docking area" Cilan told Ash for the hundredth time."I don't care! I will keep looking until I'm dead if i have too, but i will never abandon one of my Pokémon!" Ash yells in retort.

"what the-"Brock whispers as he sees Misty and Dawn take of their skirts. "I wonder if I should keep watching..."."So Dawn, have you ever thought if this is right?" Misty asks nervously, "Of course," Says Dawn with confidence, "I wouldn't be doing this if i thought it was wrong." Brock was still sitting next to the door, watching through the keyhole as Misty and Dawn took off their shirts and bras to reveal large, round breasts. Oh my, thought Brock, to think I've been hitting on nurse Joy and officer Jenny all this time, when really i should have been aiming for Misty. "Let's get started," Dawn tells Misty "How about a quick kiss to let things heat up?" Misty asks, now gaining her confidence. "okay," Dawn answers, leaning towards a naked Misty. As they collide in an embrace and kiss, Brock watches as their breasts bounce and squash each other. oh yes, thinks Dawn, she obviously feels comfortable with the whole lesbian thing, so I think it's time to kick it up a notch! Dawn reaches for Misty's small, untouched pussy, and Misty does the same, pushing tow fingers, her index and her middle fingers of her right hand, and pushing them into Dawn's slightly larger vagina. all Brock can do is watch...

"Ash, Pikachu obviously doesn't want to be found right now," Cilan begins, "so why don't we wait 'till tomorrow?" "NO! I TOLD YOU, I WILL NEVER ABANDON ONE OF MY POKÉMON!" Ash yells, furious that Cilan could even think of abandoning the first Pokémon who he had met. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Asks Iris, leaping out of a tree.

To Be Continued...


End file.
